


A Fleeting Dream

by Havendance



Category: Final Fantasy X, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (I suppose), Angst, Final Fantasy X fusion, Final Fantasy X spoilers, Final Fantasy typical bittersweetness, Gen, I don't know, I haven't watched any episodes he's in yet, Is Belos in character?, Lilith Clawthorne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havendance/pseuds/Havendance
Summary: Amity is a pilgrim, a witch who wanders the Boiling Isles, searching for a way to wake the Titan and stop the slow death of Magic. Luz is a stranger claiming to be from the human realm who tags along. This is their story.Final Fantasy X fusion.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Fleeting Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_SteamPug_Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SteamPug_Dude/gifts).



> I blame The_Steampug_Dude for this fic. First, he gets me into The Owl House and then he proposes a Final Fantasy X fusion, which is my weakness. Literally all he needed to do was mention it and wait like three days for me to decide to actually write it. So I wrote this up real quick over the weekend when I should’ve been working on my original fiction projects. Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, as it says in the tags, spoilers for Final Fantasy X. Don’t read if you care about that sort of thing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick note: Amity & Luz are 16 in this fic.

"So you're a pilgrim, what does that mean?"

Amity wasn't entirely surprised to see that strange girl her siblings had found on the beach had followed her up to her favorite spot on the cliffs. "How do you not know what a pilgrim is? Everyone knows."

The girl — Luz — just shrugged and sat down next to her. "Well, I'm from the human realm so I know absolutely nothing!"

"The human realm's just a myth."

Luz shrugged. "Well, it's where I'm from. So, maybe not a myth after all. Anyway, what's a pilgrim?"

Amity just stared at her. not sure how to react to such relentless enthusiasm. "Fine. It means I'm trying to wake up the titan."

"The titan who's got bones everywhere."

"Yeah. Her bones make up the land of the Boiling Isle's and her spirit makes up the magic. But she's been asleep too long and magic's starting to fade away. So the pilgrims travel all over the Boiling Isles to try and wake her up."

"Cool!"

Amity shrugged. "Not really. People have been searching for over a hundred years for a way to wake her up, It's a lifetime of going to every forsaken corner of the Boiling Isle's praying to a goddess that might not be listening and searching for something that might not even exist."

"Then why are you doing it if you don't want to?" Luz asked.

Amity shrugged. "I have to. My family's been pilgrims since the beginning. I don't really have a choice."

"Oh," Luz was more subdued for all of a moment before her relentless energy came back. "I'll come with you then! I can help you and plus, I need to find a way back home to the human realm anyway. Maybe I can find one with you."

"You want to come along?"

"Yeah! If you'll have me."

"But it's dangerous. There are wild monsters. We might never find anything."

Luz shrugged. "It's better than doing nothing. And magic seems pretty cool. I'd hate to see it die. So, what do you say? Can I come along?"

Amity just stared at Luz for a long moment. She was definitely strange. Maybe there was some truth to her whole story about being from the human realm after all. Finally, she shrugged. "Why not?" It'd be better than going alone at least.

* * *

Pilgrimages all started at the feet of the Titan, apparently. At least that was what Amity said, and as a complete outsider, Luz had to take her word for it. There was a cave there, a place where two cliffs intersected. Inside, the air felt stiller somehow and the stone walls didn’t quite feel like stone. It was weird but weird in a cool way, Luz decided.

“So what do we do here?” 

“Meditate,” Amity sat down in the center of the cave.

“Really?”

“Yeah, That’s what the pilgrimage is. You meditate at all of the places where the Titan’s magic is strongest. You’re trying to feel the magic, understand it. Supposedly, if you can understand the magic, you can fix it.”

“Huh. So should I meditate too?”

Amity shrugged. “You can. You’re not a pilgrim though, so you don’t have to.” She closed her eyes. “Just be quiet.”

Luz tried meditating. It was boring and she couldn’t focus, let alone feel the surrounding magic or whatever she was supposed to be doing. So she got up and started poking around. The cave was really cool. There were a lot of old runes and carvings on the walls.

Amity didn’t move an inch the entire time.

* * *

The newly crowned Emperor Belos leaned over Amity's hand and kissed it in a gesture that could either be charming or theatrical. He was younger than Amity had expected. 

"Miss Blight," he said. "I've heard so much about you. Our young pilgrim, working tirelessly for the good of the Isles."

"Really?"

"Yes," he sounded so smooth. So sincere. "I believe we could do great things together. With your knowledge and my power, I believe we could find a way to finally wake the Titan."

"What do you mean?" Amity asked.

"A partnership." He gave an elegant little shrug. "Marriage. Just think: Pilgrim and Emperor, joined together with a common goal, for the good of the Boiling Isles."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. I just ask that you consider it." Belos bowed again and then he left, leaving Amity to ponder his words.

* * *

"I don't trust him," Luz said. "He's just so slimy. I mean really, who kisses people's hands anymore?"

Amity shrugged. She wasn't sure herself what to think of the emperor's proposal. "We would have access to so many more resources though." Marriage felt like such a distant idea. She had to think about more than just herself, though. She was a Blight and Blights had obligations. "And if he's offering to put the weight of the throne behind the pilgrims, I have to at least consider it."

"But it can't seriously be worth marrying him! Just tell him no!"

Amity shrugged. "I've got to at least think about it."

"You can't seriously be thinking of saying yes, right Amity?"

Amity didn't say anything.

"Amity?"

* * *

The next time they ran into the Emperor was in the Titan’s stomach.

"Miss Blight," he bowed over and kissed her hand again. It was charming, Amity decided. It had to be. "Have you given thought to my proposal?"

"I have," Amity said. She took a deep breath. "And I accept."

"Wonderful. I'm sure we'll do great things together."

"When will the ceremony be?"

"We can have it when your pilgrimage comes to the capital. Is that acceptable to you?"

It felt too soon and impossibly far away all at once. "Yes."

Luz looked upset at her answer. Upset and betrayed. But it wasn't her decision to make, it was Amity's and she had to consider more than just what she wanted.

* * *

The Throat was the last stop on their pilgrimage before the capitol. Before her marriage. Amity was trying to wrap her head around it. The idea of being married. Of being an Empress. She wasn’t doing a very good job of it. She was supposed to be meditating, but she couldn’t focus on the magic around her. She had too many thoughts, too many worries. Too many things that she needed to try and understand.

"Amity?" Luz’s voice broke what little concentration Amity had.

"What?" Amity asked, voice short.

"There's someone here."

Amity opened her eyes. There was someone there, an older woman with black hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilith," the woman said. "I taught Emperor Belos magic. There's something about him you should know."

"What is it?" Amity asked.

The woman told them. The more she said, the more the pit in Amity's stomach grew. Belos didn't want to wake the titan. He wanted to kill her and he wanted to use her to do so.

"I knew there was something fishy about him!" Luz crowed. Her voice sounded faint compared to the worries rushing through Amity's head. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

Amity turned to ask the woman what she should do, but she'd already left.

"He's coming here."

"What," Luz asked.

"Belos, he's coming here. To pick me up What do I do?"

"Just tell him you changed your mind. The wedding's off. Easy peasy."

Luz made it sound so simple. Amity tried to smile. "Yeah," she said. "Easy peasy."

It wasn't easy peasy.

* * *

Belos, as it turned out, was not the sort to just accept that the wedding was off. Which was why Amity was here, on the top of the Titan's skull that housed the imperial palace, wearing a wedding dress instead of going to the next stop of the pilgrimage. Who knew where was Luz was.

The ceremony inched along, moment by moment, tying her closer and closer to Belos. What could she do? Where could she go? They were the roof of the palace. They were surrounded by Belos' men.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Belos' lips were on hers, pressed against her mouth. Amity couldn't stay. So she wrenched herself away. Wiped his kiss from her lips, told Belos exactly what she thought of him, and jumped. She was a witch and for a beautiful minute, she could fly. Eventually, though, she had to reach the ground, and Belos' guards were waiting to take her away. It was worth it though. It had definitely been worth it.

* * *

The dungeons underneath the imperial palace were some sort of maze and Luz was most definitely lost. She’d been wandering for what felt like hours when a flash of movement caught her eye, and there was the owl that she'd followed to this world. Well, it wasn't like she could get any more lost, so she followed the owl again and it led her to an old woman with wild hair, standing on a familiar street.

"This is where I live," Luz said. "How did I get here?"

"The skull's where the division between dream and reality is thinnest, kid," The woman said. "You just managed to slip through."

"What do you mean? Was I dreaming?"

"Close, kid, but not quite." The woman started walking.

Luz had to run to keep up with her. The world around them seemed to blur and then they were at her school, in the classroom that she'd brought her model chimera with real live spider breath to.

"Do you mean, I'm back asleep?" Luz asked, confused.

"Nah, you're not the one sleeping."

Something about the way the woman said it triggered something in Luz's brain. "The Titan's sleeping." She said.

The woman nodded. "And when something that magical sleeps, well, the dreams have their own power."

"So if she wakes up..."

"Those dreams will do as dreams do, and fade away. You get it now kid?"

"Yeah," Luz said softly. "But if she keeps sleeping, then magic will die."

The woman shrugged. "That's just how life works kid." And then she walked off.

The world shifted again. Luz was in front of her house. She sat on the front porch step and watched and listened as the Titan dreamed.

* * *

The dungeons weren't particularly pleasent, but they were a far better place to end up than the alternatives, especially after what Amity had just done. She was wandering around, getting thoroughly lost when she stumbled across Luz.

"Luz! You're okay. I was worried about you."

Luz smiled but it seemed subdued somehow. "I was too. Get out of the marriage?"

Amity nodded. "Yeah. I guess I should've listened to you about Belos."

Luz shrugged. "You made the best choice you could." She looked like there was something she wanted to say. Amity waited.

"I think I found a way to wake up the Titan."

Whatever Amity'd been expecting, it wasn't that. "You have? How? What is it?"

"It's a rune. And by listening to the Titan, I guess," She shrugged. "Can we not do it here though? This place is creepy."

Amity wanted to know more, but it could wait. "Yeah. We get out of here, and then we try."

* * *

When they made it out from underneath the palace, the sun was setting, turning the sky red and orange and gold. The sea lapped against the shore they were standing on. Luz traced out the rune in the sand and Amity could feel the sheer magical potential that rose out of it as she powered the spell.

There was a flash of light and it felt as if the Isle's themselves shuddered. Magic was dancing around them in hundreds of bright little lights. Amity could feel the magic growing stronger by the second. She felt like laughing. They'd done it. They'd woken up the Titan. She turned, grinning to Luz and suddenly all that joy was gone.

Luz was fading, She looked transparent around the edges and it was spreading. 

"What's happening?"

"The human realm was a legend after all." Luz tried to laugh but it came out all sad instead. "It was just something dreamed up by the Titan as she slept."

"But that means..." Amity reached out to Luz, but her hand passed right through her. 

"She's waking up. Magic will stop dying."

"But you're disappearing."

Luz smiled. "It was nice meeting you Amity. I'm glad I was able to know you." She was barely present now, more a memory than anything else.

"No! You can't just go!" Amity reached out to hug her, to hold her close, but she just passed through what little remained of Luz. "I'll miss you."

Luz's lips moved but Amity couldn't hear what she was saying. For one last second, Luz was there in front of her, and she was gone. Just another dancing light in the setting sun. 

Magic was returning and Amity was alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I couldn’t fit improbable water physics into this despite it being central to Final Fantasy X’s plot.


End file.
